(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing inner bag designed to fit within an outer box and to receive and hold, in leak free and sealed fashion, a viscous semisolid material therein.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A viscous semisolid is usually heated in order to lower its viscosity to transform same into a fluid state. The material is then packed into suitable containers or packages, so that articles of the semisolid are manufactured.
Containers and packages employed in the prior art for this purpose include metallic containers, corrugated cardboard boxes baked with a release agent which is charged directly with the semisolid material, corrugated cardboard boxes or cardboard tubes into which semisolid material units previously wrapped in release agent-baked films or papers are packed, and release agent-baked deep drawn plastic dishes.
However, these conventional packages do not provide various requirements, such as providing perfect sealing properties, easiness of contents removal, excellent volumetric effiency and storage economy. For example, a viscous semisolid material generally tends to cause a so-called cold flow, and thus when a package containing such a material falls, the latter might flow out through a narrow small crevice, and in the case of the metallic containers, there are drawbacks such as the breakage of containers and the trouble in taking out a viscous material therefrom. Further, when a corrugated cardboard box is directly charged with the viscous material, it will be difficult to maintain perfect sealability and further, a cutter or the like is required for cutting the box to remove the contents therefrom. Consequently, cut chips might be mixed with the boxes contents. The plastic dishes have the problem that a release effect is insufficient. Furthermore, a suggestion that pieces of the semisolid material be wrapped one by one in wide sheets is expensive, since such a wide sheet must meet difficult and expensive process standards. Consequently, the foregoing containers and packages are all unsatisfactory for packing the semisolid materials thereinto.